


rummaging for answers in the pages

by slamiltons



Category: Edgar Allan Poe's Murder Mystery Dinner Party (Web Series)
Genre: (john mulaney voice) i think emily dickinson's a lesbian, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, FOOD PUNS AT SOME POINT, IM GONNA ADD MORE SHIPS, Multi, also i entirely mean these ships and characterizations based on the ones in poe party itself, i promise this isn't written in the 'fetishize real ppl way', like a standard group chat fic, this is really fun to write, writing class
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-20 23:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12443904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slamiltons/pseuds/slamiltons
Summary: in which a group chat for Agatha Christie's Junior Year Writing Class leads to a bickering friend group, several tentative relationships, and a shocking lack of productivity.(poe party group chat/college au)





	1. lenore, why?

**Author's Note:**

> anyways poe party ended almost a year ago and i felt sad so. i wrote a standard group fic chat bc i live for those sprawling friend groups that accidentally form.  
> please note that these are the characterizations of these authors as used in the miniseries "edgar allan poe's murder mystery dinner party", bc apparently writing slash about dead authors is a thing?? ok  
> more relationships to come, and honestly, i had so much fun writing this so drop me a comment if u want more.  
> list of usernames for ref:  
> Edgar: quotheraven  
> Lenore: queenliestdead  
> Charlotte: currerbell  
> Oscar: wild(e)  
> Ernest: ol_man_n_tha_c  
> Annabel: leebythesea  
> HG: wellwellwells  
> George/Marriane: george4real  
> Fyodor: crimepunishmentvodka  
> Emily: nobody  
> Mary: gothicintheshell  
> Louisa: tilialouisa  
> 

_**Quotheraven **added **Queenliestdead **, **Currerbell **, **Wild(e) **, and eight others to a chat**************** _

 

**_Quotheraven **named the chat “Junior Writing 201”**_ **

 

**Quotheraven **: Hello, everyone!****

 

 **Queenliestdead** : hey edgar!! consider this -

 

_**Queenliestdead renamed the chat “lame”** _

 

 **Quotheraven** : Lenore, why?

 

 **Tilialouisa** : Fellow writers!!!!!!!!!!! Who’s excited as heck for this class!!!!!!!

 

 **Queenliestdead** : ya gurl just needed an l.a. credit so i annoyed my advisor until she let me in

 

 **Queenliestdead** : i dont write so uh get ready for some loosely changed fanfic

 

 **Currerbell** : these names are ridiculous, so can y’all introduce yourselves? I’m Charlotte.

 

 **Queenliestdead** : Lenore the Queen

 

 **Quotheraven** : Edgar. Allan Poe.

 

 **Queenliestdead** : lol at whoevers ‘Nobody’..... it looks like Nobody thinks this class is awesome..,,,,thats peak comedy

 

 **Quotheraven** : I can remove you from the chat, Lenore.

 

 **Queenliestdead** : try me binth!!!!

 

 **Wild(e)** : oscar wilde, ofc

 

 **Ol_man_n_tha_c** : ernest hemingway in the HOUSE

 

 **Queenliestdead** : taking bets i block ernie first

 

 **Leebythesea** : i’m annabel lee! i’m mostly here for the fine arts credit, but i can’t wait to start!

 

 **Wellwellwells** : h.g. Wells

 

 **Wellwellwells** : “h.g.” stands for “herbert george”, fyi. just in case it comes up later.

 

 **George4real** : george eliot

 

 **Quotheraven** : Marianne?

 

 **George4real** : it's george bro!!!! george

 

 **Crimepunishmentvodka** : Fyodor Dostoyevsky.

 

 **Queenliestdead** : fydost is what i am calling you bc no offense but that is the longest name in human history

 

 **Crimepunishmentvodka** : Ok.

 

 **Nobody** : I’m Emily Dickinson!

 

 **Quotheraven** : Oh, sorry I added you! I thought there were 11 other students…

 

 **Nobody** : I’m in the class! Don’t worry! And please don’t remove me!

 

 **Gothicintheshell** : Mary Shelley

 

 **Tilialouisa** : Louisa May Alcott..! Louisa is fine though :)

 

 **Leebythesea** : I’m so happy to have gotten into this class, TBH. I’ve worked with Ms. Christie in the past as a T.A., and she trusted me to put in the work!

 

 **Quotheraven** : I figured that since Junior Writing 201 is such a small class, it’d be good if we all got to know one another.

 

 **Quotheraven** : Has everyone began writing their freestyle poem?

 

 **Ol_man_n_tha_c** : ←--- that’s the name of mine.it’s a ggroundbreaking poem. Gonna score majo points w/ prof nd major points w/ ladies

 

 **Queenliestdead** : yep

 

**_Queenliestdead **removed **Ol_man_n_tha_c **from “lame”******_ **

 

**_Wild(e) **renamed the chat “i can’t believe you’ve done this”**_ **

 

 **Quotheraven** : Trust me. If you’ve known Lenore as long as I have, you’d find this is basically 90% her.

 

 **Queenliestdead** : TRY ME BINTH ! ! !

 

 **Quotheraven** : You can’t block me, Lenore. I made the chat.

 

 **Queenliestdead** : :(

 

 **Gothicintheshell** : y’all, that was hilarious, but can we please re add him

 

 **Gothicintheshell** : hes in the library with me and he’s glowering at his laptop

 

 **Gothicintheshell** : …….GLOWERING, you guys.

 

 **Gothicintheshell** : he’s like. About to riot.

 

 **Currerbell** : this is his villain origin story.

 

 **Queenliestdead** : lol

 

**_Leebythesea **added **Ol_man_n_tha_c **to “i can’t believe you’ve done this”******_ **

 

 **Ol_man_n_tha_c** : AND ANOTHER THING??? ALL OF YOU SUCK EXCEPTFO R ANNABLE AND EDGAR WHY DIDNT ANYONE ADD ME BACK AND MARY YOURE WRIGHT ACROSS FROM ME I CANT BELIEB THIS

 

 **Wild(e)** : if that’s a preview of your writing style, i’m fully invested

 

 **George4real** : classic ernest!!!!!!!!!!

 

 **Quotheraven** : Can we...talk about writing? Please?

 

 **Tilialouisa** : ok! I’m going to write about family, loosely based on my own!

 

 **Queenliestdead** : thats adorable

 

 **Leebythesea** : that’s great, lou! I can’t wait to read it.

 

 **Gothicintheshell** : annabel is the Purest

 

 **Gothicintheshell** : deignated mom friend

 

 **Gothicintheshell** : edgar’s the dad friend

 

 **Leebythesea** : aw!

 

 **Quotheraven** : Ha!

 

 **Quotheraven** : Okay, if we aren’t going to be productive, I’m leaving.

 

 **Queenliestdead** : he wont leave

 

**_Quotheraven **sent a DM to **Leebythesea****_ **

 

 **Quotheraven** : Hey, “Mom”.

 

**_Quotheraven_ ** _sent a DM to **Queenliestdead**_

 

 **Quotheraven** : LENORE HELP ME! I JUST SENT ANNABEL A FLIRTATIOUS TEXT REFERRING TO THE MOM AND DAD THING. I REGRET IT A LOT.

 

****Queenliestdead** : B O I T H **

 

****Quotheraven** : SHE’S WRITING BACK! SHE’S GOING TO BLOCK ME. THAT WAS SO CREEPY OF ME. LENORE. YOU LOVE DEATH-RELATED THINGS. WHAT’S THE EASIEST WAY I COULD TECHNICALLY DIE BUT ALSO KEEP UP WITH MY CLASSES?**

 

 **Queenliestdead** : ill ask krish

 

**_Leebythesea_ ** _sent a DM to **Quotheraven**_

 

 **Leebythesea** : Hey, “Dad”! That was honestly so funny in the chat, today. I feel like, with so much personality, it’ll get out of hand quite fast, but I can’t wait to get to know everyone.

 

 **Quotheraven** : Same here! :)

 

**_Quotheraven **sent a DM to **Queenliestdead****_ **

 

 **Quotheraven** : NVM!!! It’s all fine now.

 

 **Quotheraven** : Do you think that - this year, if I work up the nerve - she would say yes if I asked her to go out with me?

 

 **Queenliestdead** : isnt she still datin eddie dantes

 

 **Quotheraven** : Haha! Right.

 

 **Quotheraven** : I forgot that.

 

 **Queenliestdead** : eddie dantes sucks fr tho

 

 **Queenliestdead** : eddie dantLAME

 

 **Queenliestdead** : ha

 

 **Quotheraven** : Thank you, Lenore.

 

 


	2. ed would take me Out™

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to everyone who read the first chapter! BONUS POINTS if y'all spot the pun in this one.

_**Remind: Ms. Christie’s Junior Writing 201 Class Announcement**_

__

_**Ms. Christie:**_

__

_**“Juniors, at our third class (October 27), your Co-Pair and Contrast assignments will be due. The assignment is to pair up with another member of the class, select a poem, and separately analyze it. Then, meet to compare your notes; an essay will be due on October 30th that shares both your thoughts on the poem, and how you interpreted elements differently. During class, we’re going to work on analyzing more poetry, but as a group.**_

__

_**“I’d also like to apologize for class being cut short - the fire drill was unprecedented, and likely will not occur in the future.”**_

__

_**Queenliestdead sent a message to “june, you’re writing to owen”**_

__

**Queenliestdead:** hmu if you uhhhhhh wanna pair up bc

**Queenliestdead** : i missed class today 

**Queenliestdead** : AND i missed the drill??? smh im never skpping to visit guy again

**Quotheraven** : Don’t fret, Lenore. All that happened was that someone pulled the fire drill in our building and we had to wait outside - in the rain - for the all-clear. That took, like, ¾ of the class. So, Ms. Christie told us to choose partners outside of class.

**Quotheraven** : Does anyone have any preferences?

**Quotheraven** : Of one another?

**Quotheraven** : To work with?

**Wild(e):** sorry yall marianne and i paired up during the drill

**George4real** : GEORGE AND OSCAR, FOR THE WIIIIN

**Queenliestdead** : hm,

**Queenliestdead** : ok other 8 Kids whos in

**Queenliestdead** : helloooooo

**Queenliestdead** : ok where tf are yall

**Currerbell** : literally. In class.

**Queenliestdead** : sounds awful

**Currerbell** : why do you even go here?

**Queenliestdead** : ok so i dont want to work with char

**Currerbell** : aw, thanks boo

**Currerbell** : Ernest and I partnered up, btw, because of that Sweet Sweet Dorm Proximity

**Queenliestdead:** alright 6 KIDS WHOS IN

**Nobody** : 7! There are 7 kids! :)

**Nobody** : And I’d love to work with you, Lenore, but Mary and I have decided to work together since we’re roommates.

**Gothicintheshell** : (and i think ur cute)

**Gothicintheshell** : but in a friend way : )

**Hemyway** : SORRY ELEANOR, IM WITH LOTTIE

**Gothicintheshell** : oh no what this is shocking 

**Queenliestdead:** uh plot twist?? Whomst is hemyway

**Hemyway** : I HATE THIS CHAT

**Queenliestdead:** so wait who’s left???

**Quotheraven:** Myself, Annabel, H.G., Fyodor, and Louisa.

**Hemyway:** if ana doesn’t ahve a partner id be willing to fill in ;););)

**Currerbell** : mmwatchasay.mp3

**Hemyway** : OH RIGHT sorry char totally spaced on that!!!!

**Queenliestdead** : you JUST TEXTED THAT HOW TF DID YOU FORGET

**Wild(e)** : we;ve all gotten wasted on a friday morning before, ernest!!!!

**Wild(e):** wait…..no??? no one does that????

**Hemyway:** why do yall hate me

**Currerbell:** u forgot i existed

**Hemyway** : on accident??? I promise !!

**Gothicintheshell** : narrator: that was a lie

**Hemyway** : can someone remove me

**Wild(e):** no

**Queenliestdead** : UHHHH PARTNERSHIPE?????

**Queenliestdead** : and i WONT work with edgar bc hes mean

**Quotheraven:** NO, no I'm not! I just make you do work??

**Queenliestdead** : :(((((((

**Tilialouisa** : Hey Everyone!!! Two things:

**Tilialouisa:** 1\. Fyodor and I partnered up during Civics this morning!!

**Tilialouisa** : 2. Fyodor got rid of his phone last week because he was terrified that someone had bugged it during lunch and was using it to track him and hack into his email to find out the whereabouts of this guy he used to work with who is an escaped convict. But I’ll be updating him on what goes on!

**Queenliestdead** : ...oh ok.

**Queenliestdead:** ana or hg???? Whos in????

**Quotheraven** : I’m fine working with whoever doesn’t choose to work with Lenore. Whoever!

**Leebythesea** : Want to work together, Edgar?

**Quotheraven** : Yyyws //

**Quotheraven** : Sorry! Yes!

**Queenliestdead** : yall honestly went ahead and paired up w/o me?? When i began this discussion? i cannot belieb

**Queenliestdead:** H.G. WAKE UP OR WHATEVER 

**Currerbell:** he never answers if he's in class. I asked him during French and he says turns his phone off during the day

**Queenliestdead** : all of it?? thats terrible. that poor boy

**Queenliestdead** : what class is he in rn anyone know

**Quotheraven** : LENORE. DON’T HUNT HIM DOWN.

**Queenliestdead:** I GOTTA GET THIS PARTNERSHIP EDMUND

**Quotheraven:** HE’S THE ONLY PERSON NOT PARTNERED UP WITH ANYONE! IT’S SAFE TO ASSUME HE’LL WORK WITH YOU!

**Wild(e)** : lenore plz do it anyway

**Queenliestdead** : i think ed would take me Out™

**Wild(e)** : :(((((

**Wild(e):** now im sad soooo Who will go to o’shaughnessys avec moi

**George4real** : YEAH BUDDY

**George4real** : WHO WANTS TO GET POUN

**George4real** : DEAD

**George4real** : FRIDAY NIIIIIIIIIIIGHT

**Wild(e):** Now That's What I Call Manly

**Wild(e):** we need more ppl

**Wild(e):** coughcoughDESIGDRIVERcough

**Currerbell** : i’m in

**Leebythesea:** Eddie is driving down from UofChi, so I can’t. Sorry!

**Gothicintheshell** : who’s eddie?

**Leebythesea:** The bae :))

**Leebythesea:** We’re going to eat at Farmhouse tonight and hang out on Saturday. He’s going to be here in about an hour!! I can't wait!

**Currerbell:** ooh have fun!

**Gothicintheshell:** have fun girl!

**Leebythesea** : You all too!!

**Quotheraven** : I would love some alcohol.

**Queenliestdead** : YAS SURE

**Queenliestdead** : my gurl krishanti works on friday and she makes Poppin pina coladas

**Tilialouisa:** Do they serve mozzarella sticks?

**Queenliestdead:** …..ya

**Tilialouisa** : I am definitely in!!

**Tilialouisa:** I’m going to ask Fyo!

**Hemyway:** NEVER assume i’ll say no to friday night @ o’shaus !!!

**Wild(e)** : how lit are you already

**Hemyway** : hOw LiT aRe YoU aLrEaDy

**Wild(e):** i regret life

**Wellwellwells** : Hello.

**Wellwellwells** : Lenore - I apologize for my absence, I’m glad to partner/pair up.

**Wellwellwells:** Oscar - I’m afraid I’m staying in tonight. Cheers, though.

**Tilialouisa:** GOODY!!! FYODOR IS COMING!!!

**Nobody** : I’d love to go!

**Gothicintheshell** : sounds good! ride, em?

**Nobody** : Sure!

**Wild(e):** ok see yall at 7:30??? 8??? 

**Queenliestdead:** 8 is right before it gets too crowded so sounds Good

**Quotheraven:** This is great! Our first outing as an almost-complete class/group. How exciting!

**Quotheraven:** Annabel, et al will be missed, though. 

_**Queenliestdead sent a DM to Quotheraven**_

__

**Queenliestdead:** you a desperate ho honey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk when i'll upload pt 3 but i know it's going to be a poorly typed mess


	3. oskar wild sux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the one at the bar: krishanti makes and appearance, and alcohol is consumed in bulk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my google research for this chapter: "how bourbon works", "really strong drinks", "candy flavored alcohol"

**_Queenliestdead sent a message to “june, you’re writing to owen” at 8:10 pm_ **

**Queenliestdead:** im here!!!!!!!!! i went ahead and got us a booth

 **Queenliestdead:** how many of us are there??

 **Quotheraven:** Ten! I think.

 **Queenliestdead:** somebody get here!! im LONELY

 

**_Queenliestdead sent a DM to Kri$hanti at 8:11 pm_ **

**Queenliestdead:** krissy babeee will u please make me a manhattan? ill be over really sooN!!!

 **Kri$hanti:** k boo

 **Kri$hanti:** oh hey is ern hem in ur writing group?? because you know the rule about him

 **Kri$hanti:** lenooooore

 **Kri$hanti:** LENORE I CAN S E E Y O U O N Y O U R P H O N E

 **Queenliestdead:**  please 4give him already bc we will have no one to tease if he doesn’t come ://

 **Kri$hanti** : mocking ernest is good....letting him into this bar is bad....

**_Queenliestdead sent a DM to Guydevere at 8:13 pm_ **

**Queenliestdead:** guy :)))

 **Queenliestdead:** guy babe :))))

 **Queenliestdead:** guy who adore :)))

 **Guydevere:** LENORE, I love you, but I have my first exam in Pre Law on Monday...I’m in study city now through Sunday night.

 **Queenliestdead:**  well  _i_ am in a truly magical place. land of the alcohols. join me

 **Guydevere** : I CAN’T.

 **Queenliestdead:** u truly would foresake me like this ? :(((

 **Queenliestdead:** who will i brag to when other guys save us $ by buying me drinks for free :(((

 **Guydevere:** Aren’t Edgar and your writing group going too? 

 **Queenliestdead:** yea but none of them date me :///

 **Guydevere:** I can’t make it tonight, I’m really sorry.

 **Queenliestdead** : ughhh im so lonely and betrayyyed

 **Queenliestdead:** oh my boi oscar is here nvm im not lonely anymore

 **Queenliestdead:** love u babe have fun studying about elle woods and robert l. sat n stuff!!!!

 **Guydevere:** Have fun, Lenore.

 **Guydevere:** Wait, Robert L. Sat?

 **Guydevere:** Lenore, do you think that the LSATs was a person?

 **Guydevere:** Lenore?

 

**_Wild(e) sent a message to “june, you’re writing to owen” at 8:19 pm_ **

**Wild(e):** just got here, a la bar

 **Queenliestdead:** AHHHHH i want 2 join u so some1 else get here to hold out seats

 **Gothicintheshell:** em and i just got here

 **Gothicintheshell:** btw, im cool w/driving peeps home tnight

 **Queenliestdead:** MARY IM OVER HERE GRRL

 **Queenliestdead:** im waving to yall

 **Queenliestdead:** GASP MARY WHO IS WITH YOU

 **Gothicintheshell:** im;;

 **Gothicintheshell:** she screamed “MARY SHELLEY, BRING YOUR GIRLF OVER HERE SO I CAN DRAAANK”, then ran to the bar saying “MANHATTY TIME BABY”

 **Queenliestdead** : #manhattytimebaby

 **Currerbell:** ooh mary u have a gf

 **Gothicintheshell:** what

 **Gothicintheshell:** no. like. i wish

 **Gothicintheshell:** its emily

 **Nobody:** :) :) :)

 **Quotheraven:** Who?

 **Gothicintheshell:** uh

 **Hemyway:** i am HERE and i am READY

 **Wild(e):** KRISHANTI! I CANT BELIVE YOUVE DONE THIS!

 **Wild(e):** omg 4 those who havent arrived, ern and char arrived together

 **Wild(e):** and kRI$HANTI LOOKS AT HIM

 **Wild(e):** NARROWS HER EYES AND POINTS TO THE DOOR

 **Wild(e):** AND SAYS

 **Wild(e):** “not today b i t c h”

 **Queenliestdead:** ohhhhh binth he deserves it

 **Wild(e):** OH YEA SO APPARENTLY 

 **Wild(e):** LAST TIME HE WAS HERE HE WAS DARED $20 THAT HE COULDNT DRINK A WHOLE BOTTLE OF BAILEYS IRISH CREME

 **George4real:** WHOA BRO, fact check -

 **George4real:** \- It was $18.75, and it was peppermint schnapps.

 **Gothicintheshell:**  omg

 **Wild(e):** any other time id be mad at the interruption but that makes the story 200 times better

 **Hemyway:** STOP TELLIN GTHIS STORY I HATE YOU OSCURR

 **Hemyway** : GER IT, LIKE “CURR”

 **Hemyway** : hello.. did anyone get my pun

 **Wild(e):** SO HE NOT ONLY JUST...S N A TCHED THE BOTTLE FROM BEHIND THE COUNTER

 **George4real:** (the absolute madman)

 **Wild(e):** this fool drinks half, stops in th e middle to say “HEMING-WIN”

 **Wild(e):** then he DROPS THE BOTTLE

 **Wild(e):** slowlylooks krish in the e y e s, IN HER EYES, and just.. books outta there w/o paying

 **Nobody:** Oh my goodness! XD

 **Wild(e):** SO SHE DIDNT THROW HIM OUT BC WE ASKED HER NOT 2

 **Queenliestdead** : she wouldnt have bc making fun of ernie is timeless and uplifting 

 **Wild(e):** BUT HE CANT COME TO RHE BAR

 **Wild(e)** : hes currently glowering (which hes very good @) from the booth next to mary and her friend 

 **Hemyway:** iiii HATE YOU

 **Quotheraven:** Oh, now this...this is comedy.

 **Wild(e):** oh and ernie u owe me $3 for ur drink :-)

 **Hemyway:** WELL consider THIS,

 

**_Hemyway renamed the chat “oskar wild sux”_ **

 

 **Hemyway:** HA HA

 **Wild(e):** id be offended if you spelled my name right :(((

 **Hemyway:** WHAIT HOW DO YOU SPELL IT?? ?? //??

 

**_Currerbell sent a DM to Hemyway at 8:53 pm_ **

**Currerbell:** i don’t want to yell across the room, so did you want your bourbon neat

 **Hemyway:** yuh DUH

 **Currerbell:** dude i don’t know ANYTHING about alcohol so chill

 **Hemyway:** nah its wahtever

 **Hemyway:** and THNK YOU FOR GETTING IT FOR MEEE :))

 **Hemyway:** w8 did oskar really pay for it

 **Currerbell:** no

 **Hemyway:** HA

 **Currerbell:** i did

 **Currerbell** : and you owe me $3

 **Hemyway:**  well ill totally pay YOU back

 **Currerbell:** okay, we’re headed over in two seconds

 **Currerbell:** and it’s spelled “oscar wilde”

 

**_Queenliestdead sent a message to “oskar wild sux” at 9:19 pm_ **

**Queenliestdead:** oh n ernie krish says your trenchcoat makes you look like a drug dealer :D

 **Hemyway:** TI S TRENCHOAT IS COOL AND TIMELSS AND WA ONLY $6 AND IT S COLD OUT SU E ME

 **Gothicintheshell:** ernest’s rant typing is so funny to witness irl

 **Quotheraven:** Here.

 **Tilialouisa:** We’re here too!

 **Queenliestdead:** OH LOU…….U GOOD DRIVIN ME HOME RITE??

 **Tilialouisa:** Of course! This bar has _non_ alcoholic drinks too, right?

 **Queenliestdead:** oh lou, u angel……

 **Tilialouisa:** :) Thanks, Lenore! But do they have any sodas?

 **Wild(e):** lou ur so cute

 **Tilialouisa:** :) Thanks, Oscar! But I need an answer!

 

**_Leebythesea sent a DM to Quotheraven at 9:48 pm_ **

**Leebythesea:** Hey, “Dad”! I checked the chat a second ago and things seem...kind of nuts. I wish I could be there!! Mostly because I’m a little afraid for the safety of everyone.

 **Quotheraven:** Don’t worry, Annabel!!!! Louisa, Mary, and I are all driving and making sure everyone gets home safely!!! Have fun with Edward!!! (Edmond? Edis?)

 **Leebythesea:** Eddie and I will - I hope you have a great evening!

 

**_Queenliestdead sent a message to “oskar wild sux” at 10:37pm_ **

**Queenliestdead:** ohh worm here come teh drunque texts

 **Queenliestdead:** fyodor,.......aint in tis chat but idlike to remembr the nig th that the absolute MADMan dran k 2 WHOLW GLASSES OF BACARDI…...WITH NO RAGRETS AT ALL

 **Quotheraven:**  Louisa, who is this “Ignatius” he’s crying about?

 **Tilialouisa:** His ex-boyfriend from Russia - it was rough breakup and was right after he got out of jail, so let’s let him cry, k?

 **Queenliestdead:** omg i want lou to defend ME like that

 **Tilialouosa:**  These French fries are SO GOOD.

 **Wild(e):** ok when r we gonna Chang the name of this chat ?? i m hurt

 **Currerbell:** ladles and gentlemen…...were gonna do HOTS

 **Currerbell:** SHOYS

 **Currerbell:** SH O TZ !!

 **Queenliestdead:** naile dit

 **Gothicinthshell:** Okay just to jot this down:

 **Gothicinthshell:**  so i’m driving emily home, tilia is taking fyodor and oscar home, edgar is taking lenore and george, and char and ernest are splitting a cab home. We cool?

 **Tilialouisa:** Very responsible, Mary!!

 **Gothicintheshell:** oh this will NEVER happen again, next time we go out im deservedly going hard

 **Queenliestdead:** aight no more of th e textos…..we are getting smashed now n its very rude to notr witness it

 

**_Queenliestdead sent a message to “oskar wild sux” at 11:04 pm_ **

**Queenliestdead:** DID YALLST SEE???? THE GIRL WHO DID LIEK SEVEN SHOTS IN A ROW WHO IS SHE I THINK I LOV EHR???

 **Wild(e):** EJFEROFJERO SAME SHE SMY NEW HERO

 **Currerbell:** SHES LEFT WITH MARY RIGT AFTE SO MAY BE MARY KNOW?

 **Currerbell:** KNOWS???

 **Nobody:** THAT WAS ME! It was pretty fun, but I had to go right after, just in case. Have a lovely night, everyone!

 **Queenliestdead:** MULTIPLE SHOT GURL IS IN OUR  CHAt ??? .

 

**_Quotheraven sent a message to “oskar wild sux” at 11:39pm_ **

**Quotheraven:** Where did you guys go??? I’m still at the booth with Louisa (and Fyodor, who I thought was passed out but he keeps coming to, to randomly describe the harsh effects prison has wrought on a man), but you guys are gone?

 **Queenliestdead:** oh hunty kri$hanti opened up the party room 4 us n we chillan

 **Currerbell:** jon ys!!!!??

 **Quotheraven:** No. Can we please go home soon?

 **Queenliestdead** : anti anti anti

 **Hemyway:** yyikes much....edNERD aLOSER poe!?)))

 **George4real:** ohhhOHHHHHHHHHhhhHhhh

 **Wild(e):** EDGER ARE U OKAY???? CUZ IM NOT !!!

 

**_George4real renamed the chat “edNERD aLOSER poe”_ **

 

 **Quotheraven:** Aaaaand with THAT, Lenore, Marianne, and I will be heading out.

 **Queenliestdead:** bioioooooio

 **Queenliestdead** : that was both booing and boi/ing

 **Quotheraven:** I’ll leave without you. I will.

 **Queenliestdead** : ok fynee we’re ckming

 **Quotheraven:** I settled it with Krishanti - Oscar will be picking up the tab.

 **Wild(e):** UM whyme !!

 **Quotheraven:** Because you’re rich enough to be living off campus, Oscar.

 **Wild(e):** rüüüde but fa ire

 **Tilialouisa:** Oscar, is it okay if we head out in five? Fyodor is a little upset about a few existential issues :(

 **Wild(e):** ITS NOT EVEN MIDNIGHT !!

 **Wild(e):** bldufjejhrb FIME

 **Tilialouisa:** Thank you, Oscar! And I promise, we’ll go out another night! We’ll go crazy until 1am, okay?

 **Wild(e):** ughjjjj okyyyy

 **Quotheraven:** I’m calling a car for Charlotte and Ernest.

 

**_Tilialouisa sent a message to “edNERD aLOSER poe” at 1:21 am_ **

**Tilialouisa:** Not to nag - but we all got home safely, yes?

 **Currerbell:** ouiii mademoiselle

 **Hemyway:** our cab fakre wazx fiFteen $$..,;,,i am nkt Made of money edgr

 **Quotheraven:** I’ll pay you back.

 **Hemyway:** yopppppeeeee

 **Queenliestdead:** got my advil n water n im sleepyyy

 **Wild(e):** all gooodly

 **George4real:** tyred but alibve

 **Gothicintheshell:** em & i are good.

 **Tilialouisa:** Very glad. Goodnight, pals!

 **Queenliestdead:** goodnight mom

 

**_Leebythesea sent a DM to Quotheraven at 1:13 am_ **

**Leebythesea:** Hi Edgar! Are you awake?

 **Quotheraven:** Yes. Are you?

 **Quotheraven:** Sorry. How was your evening?

 **Leebythesea:** Fun! I just got back to my dorm. I miss Ed a lot, so any time with him is great. How was your evening?

 **Quotheraven:** Fine! Getting to know Mary and Louisa was good, and the whole group was bouncing off the walls, but I’m assuming that was fun for them. Your presence was missed, though!

 **Leebythesea:** Yay! We’re definitely going to need another night out as a group if things are that fun :)

 **Leebythesea:** I’m seeing my advisor tomorrow morning, and I’m sure you need sleep, so good night! xoxo

 **Quotheraven:** Good night, Annabel.

 

**_Currerbell sent a message to “edNERD aLOSER poe” at 8:12 am_ **

**Currerbell:** _attachments:_ _peppermint boi, fyo bro weeping, our dumb and adorable group selfie #1, out dumb and adorable group selfie #2,_ **_seven more._ **

**Currerbell:** icymi

 **Queenliestdead:** oh we REAL cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am very sorry if the drunk text is hard to read...i very carefully typed the spelling errors  
> night xo


	4. your acrylics hold more value than your textbooks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @ every single person reading this story I LOVE YOU!! THANK YOU!! YOUR COMMENTS ARE SO KIND!!
> 
> FYI: this chapter takes place about a month after the last one  
> nothing is different except the current assignment (which i explain very poorly in the chapter)  
> i wrote this on a stressful high from ap testing yay  
> also, The Theme of this story is that they have a lot of assignments in class but class itself very rarely actually occurs for some reason or another, hence the constant texting.
> 
> and as always, this story is so fun to write, so thank you all for the support. xoxo

 

**_Queenliestdead sent a message to “depre$$ion central” at 11:36 am_ **

**Queenliestdead:** motherTRUCKER dude

 **Queenliestdead:** the joint story is due in 2 days!!!

 **Queenliestdead:** wait is it

 **Tilialouisa:** November 19th :)

 **Queenliestdead:** MOTHER T R UKC ER DUDE  
**Queenliestdead:** HG HELLO

 

**_Queenliestdead sent a DM to Wellwellwells at 11:37 am_ **

**Queenliestdead:** HG HELLO

 

**_Queenliestdead sent a message to “depre$$ion central” at 11:37 am_ **

**Queenliestdead:** HG HELLO

 **Queenliestdead:** “ur partners from the poem projet are ur partners for this assignemnt!!” YA KNOW WAHT AGATHA???? MINE DOESNT TURN ON HIS PH ONE E!!!

 **Quotheraven:** Don’t you know where his room is, Lenore?

 **Queenliestdead:** yah

 **Quotheraven:** How about you GO ASK HIM?

 **Queenliestdead:** eh if he doesn’t respond in like an hour i might... 

 **Queenliestdead:** until then

 **Queenliestdead:** HG HELLO

 

**_Quotheraven sent a DM to Leebythesea at 11:40 am_ **

**Quotheraven** **_:_ ** Annabel, can we meet this afternoon/evening (whatever works!) to finish ours?

 

**_Currerbell sent a message to “depre$$ion central” at 11:43 am_ **

**Currerbell:** I 100% FORGOT ABOUT THAT HOORAY…

 **Quotheraven:** We’ve had this assignment for 3 weeks, how did you all forget?

 **Queenliestdead:** stop gloating that you did ““““work””””” i hate it

 **Currerbell:** edgar this attitude is offensive to i, who,, forgot about this assignment

 **Currerbell:** and that's only because i enrolled in five night classes so i'm very busy!

 **Quotheraven:** Is that healthy? Or allowed?

 **Currerbell:**  um. no comment.

 **Hemyway:** oH DANN!!! CHAR U WANT TO START OURS NOW

 **Currerbell:** yes!!!

 **Currerbell:** okay well my nails are drying, give me 2 seconds

 **Gothicintheshell:** working now? that’s cute :)

 **Wild(e):** mary i usually love gloating :(((( but now……….

 **Wild(e):** I STILL DO!! george an i finished ours like the day it was assigned

 **George4real:**  it really only takes 2 seconds to do 

 ** **Wild(e)** : **yeah why yall like This

 **Queenliestdead:** maryyyyyy you only finished bcz u got to work alone :////

 **Gothicintheshell:** ohymgggg i’m literally w/ emily

 **Queenliest dead:** who??? whY are they adding ppl to our class so l8 in the yr

 

**_Wellwellwells sent a DM to Queenliestdead at 11:50 am_ **

**Wellwellwells:** I’m sorry for the delayed response, I’ve been away from my phone for a while.

 **Queenliestdead:** uh yEAH no kidding my dude

 **Queenliestdead:** sorry for the ranting @ u in the group btw

 **Queenliestdead:** are u free rn??

 **Wellwellwells:** I’m dropping my bag off in my dorm room at the moment, so could we meet in University Library in 15-20 minutes?

 **Queenliestdead:** oh word the librarian there hates me but lets go anyway

 **Wellwellwells:** If she doesn’t like you, we can meet somewhere else.

 **Queenliestdead:** buddY!! i love annoying ppl hello

 **Queenliestdead:** it’s like you don’t know me ugh

 **Wellwellwells:** Sorry. Didn’t mean to forget.

 **Queenliestdead:** that was a joke honey!!! ur a wonderful friend who always does the typing for our work

 **Wellwellwells:** Only because your acrylics "hold more value than your textbooks".

 **Queenliestdead:** UGH never mind ur a soulmate

 **Queenliestdead:** 15-20!! Bye

 

**_Hemyway sent a message to “depre$$ion central” at 12:31 pm_ **

**Hemyway:** ayyyo what yr did he titanic sink? n wha t day??

 **George4real:** Google Is Free

 **Queenliestdead:** it didn't sink?? #staywoke

 **Quotheraven:** April 15th, 1912.

 **Gothicintheshell:** edgar?

 **Quotheraven:** Yes?

 **Gothicintheshell:** i hate you for knowing that

 **Quotheraven:** THEY ASKED ME. _Apologies_  for being educated on one of history’s greatest tragedies.

 **Queenliestdead:** yall are writing bout the tit?anic?

 **Hemyway:** yEES

 **Currerbell:** she said it could be about anything, and this is going to be….something

 **Leebythesea:** Good luck guys!

 

**_Leebythesea sent a DM to Quotheraven at 12:34 pm_ **

**Leebythesea:** Edgar - can I swing by your dorm in a bit to work? Sorry, I dropped the ball on this one!!

 **Quotheraven:** Of course! And we both did! Don’t blame yourself.

 **Quotheraven:** You didn’t really drop it though, I fully did.

 **Leebythesea:** It was a mutual mess-up.

 **Quotheraven:** Sorry to bother you, but is it true you’re going to Boston over Thanksgiving?

 **Leebythesea:** You remembered that! Yes, why?

 **Quotheraven:** I am too!

 **Quotheraven:** Not spontaneously, of course. I meant that I’m going to visit with my foster family there over the break.

 **Leebythesea:** You grew up in Boston too?? That’s awesome!

 **Quotheraven:** It is!!!

 **Leebythesea:** And you’re adopted?

 **Quotheraven:** No.

 **Quotheraven:** Not formally, or anything - there’s all this stuff with my parents. I was born in Boston, things happened, and my younger sister and I went to live with my foster parents in Virginia. It’s an awkward situation, kind of, because I was really introverted as a kid and iced them out a lot growing up. They moved up to New England right when I left for college, and my sister goes to college there. My older brother lives in Maryland, so he’s coming to visit, too. It’ll be nice to be together.

 **Quotheraven:** Yikes! Sorry for oversharing, you definitely didn’t want to know all that.

 **Leebythesea:** Anything you need to get off your chest, I’m here for! I hope you have a great break. Maybe when we’re up there, we can hang out in the city.

 **Quotheraven:** Absolutely! We can look at old libraries and whatever else writing majors are supposed to do in big cities.

 **Leebythesea:** Haha, right!

 **Leebythesea:** I’ll be over in a few minutes, okay?

 **Quotheraven:** Sure. And thank you listening/reading my life story.

 **Leebythesea:** It’s a very compelling one. Maybe we change a few names, few details...short story writes itself?

 **Quotheraven:** Miss Lee, your genius astounds me.

 

**_Quotheraven sent a DM to Queenliestdead at 12:40 pm_ **

**Quotheraven:** LENORE!

 **Queenliestdead:** uh huh

 **Quotheraven:** Lenore and I just had a very successful and friendly conversation. It was GREAT.

 **Queenliestdead:** oH mY!!! 

 **Quotheraven:** Lenore, could you please be supportive??

 **Queenliestdead:** im very happy for you,, what else do u want. u texted some1. u do that all the time bc you suck at social interactions

 **Quotheraven:** Do you always have to be so unsympathetic?

 **Queenliestdead:** ok well im happy that ur talking to her!! good 4 u but

 **Quotheraven:** But?

 **Queenliestdead:** like

 **Queenliestdead:** shes got a boyf man. it’s one thing to want to be good friends w her but this is like obsessïon level

 **Queenliestdead:** it feels like ur overdoing it

 **Queenliestdead:** don’t b the rom com “nice guy” and only get close 2 her so u can date her

 **Quotheraven:** This isn’t obsession, Lenore, it’s actual friendship. I want us to be friends, I really do!

 **Queenliestdead:** whatever ya say

 **Quotheraven:** Well, you were pretty distraught about someone not texting you back earlier today. And _you_ have a boyfriend.

 **Queenliestdead:** this is for a GRADE!!! sorry for carin about good grades….

 **Quotheraven:** Okay, but that’s what I’m doing too. Friendship, Lenore.

 **Queenliestdead:** k!! gr8!! we both just love being friends w people and thats great. thats GREAT for us both.

 **Quotheraven:** Okay.

 **Quotheraven:** But I don’t think _I_ overdo it. I don’t send multiple texts to a whole group just to get one person’s attention.

 **Queenliestdead:** okay ya know what mr receipts

 

**_Queenliestdead renamed the chat “ed listens 2 titanic the musical and cries”_ **

**Queenliestdead:** no printer just Fax

 

**_Queenliestdead sent a DM to Quotheraven at 12:45 pm_ **

**Queenliestdead:** LOVE YA BIN CH!!!

 

**_Hemyway sent a message to “ed listens 2 titanic the musical and cries” at 12:46 pm_ **

**Hemyway:** EDDGar thats so cute

 **Hemyway:** ((an ebarrassing !)

 **Currerbell:** i’m going to throw ernest’s phone out the window in two seconds if he doesn’t stop texting people :)

 **Hemyway:** yall want to read our FIRE STORY??

 **Currerbell:** you don’t. good lord, you don’t.

 **Hemyway:** well im gonna send a sample

 **Hemyway:** ((char’s working on “story building??////”)

 **Hemyway:** ern_and_chars_EXCELLENT_short_story.pdf LLLLL//

 **Hemyway:** THAT WAS CHAR TRYNN TO TAKE MY PHON E AWAY BUT I AM TRIUMPHANT!!!

 **Hemyway:** READ IT AND WHEEP !!!

 **Currerbell:** his phone is really sticky? and cracked everywhere? it was disturbing

 **Hemyway:** OH thats cause sometime s ii spill coffee on it and then drop it when cleanign it off

 **Hemyway:** which means my keybord doesnt work verry well

 **Wild(e):** this has been the best day

 

**ern_and_chars_EXCELLENT_short_story.pdf**

_He sauntered toward the railing, lifting his eyebrows as he waved toward the ocean. “Come now, Lisbeth,” he said, leaning back in his chair, “you don’t wish for adventure?”_

 

**_Gothicintheshell sent a message to “ed listens 2 titanic the musical and cries” at 12:46 pm_ **

**Gothicintheshell:** that was…..1 sentence ernest

 **Wild(e):** wheres the rest of it

 **Hemyway:** char deleted it and said it “““wasn’t good”””

 **Hemyway:** THATS NOT CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM CHAR LOTTE!!

 **Gothicintheshell:** okay well i have some Notes...

 **Gothicintheshell:** why was he at the railing and then sitting down???

 **Wild(e):** skfjlsijri he lifted his eyebrows, waved towards the ocean, say adventure unironically…

 **Wild(e):** ernest if this guy gets any more 20th century dbag than he already is i’m gonna throw him off the boat myself

 **George4real:** did you rip this off from the movie? I think you got this from the movie

 **Hemyway:** YOU ARE ALL SO TERRIBLErrjirojgoie

 **Currerbell:** i took his phone away. crisis averted. i’m never working with him again. signing off

 **Wild(e):** …did i hallucinate all that

 

**_Wellwellwells sent a DM to Queenliestdead at 1:14 pm_ **

**Wellwellwells:** Lenore?

 **Queenliestdead:** whats up man

 **Queenliestdead:** did u find it

 **Wellwellwells:** No - I don’t remember the title of the book I’m looking for.

 **Queenliestdead:** “on haunting a house”, an it’s a graphic Novelle

 **Queenliestdead:** the cover has a picture of a ghost on it

 **Wellwellwells:** Found it - checking out now.

 **Queenliestdead:**  its just got some fun info bout ghosts that we can use for research

 **Queenliestdead:**  an ur cool w writing about ghosts right?? cuz we can make it invisiible and science-y like u like

 **Queenliestdead:** bc that stuff is rad i just dont know much about it

 **Wellwellwells:** Checked out, coming back downstairs.

 **Wellwellwells:** And I’m fine writing about ghosts, it’s compelling and interesting. Thanks for the accommodations to my interests, but I don’t even really know what to write about those. I’m saving my ideas for the final assignment.

 **Wellwellwells:** Why the interest in ghosts from you?

 **Queenliestdead:** ghosts are feckiN RAD dude

 **Queenliestdead:** like the concept of them?? where they haunt n where they came from? some can walk thru stuff but they can also hold things??? some have sheets n some look like poorly cgi-d humans???

 **Queenliestdead:** i ‘m just very emotional abt the Ghosts ya know

 **Queenliestdead:** not 2 sound like a weird emo kid ofc

 **Queenliestdead:** ghosts are just. just quite Cool

 **Queenliestdead:** it’s what i care abt

 **Wellwellwells:** Well I think that’s rad, Lenore. “Quite” rad.

 **Queenliestdead:** thanks, hg.

 

**_Queenliestdead sent a message to “ed listens 2 titanic the musical and cries” at 8:41 pm_ **

**Queenliestdead:** hg and i finished and TURNED THAT BABY IN!!!!!!

 **Queenliestdead:** ugh why was i ever stressed everything is fine now

 **Queenliestdead:** so for yall Englightened ppl who are done already …

 **Queenliestdead:** whats the plan for thanksgiving break

 **Wellwellwells:** Remaining at school. My parents are traveling elsewhere, so no England this year.

 **Queenliestdead:** binth ya got british parents?? cool

 **Queenliestdead:**  n hey if im back from uo chi early we can hang out !!

 **Wellwellwells:** Thanks, Lenore.

 **Queenliestdead:** anyWay im going to uo chi to visit guy!!

 **Queenliestdead:** DARLING GUY  <3<3<3

 **Queenliestdead:** annababe u going too? to see ed?

 **Leebythesea** : Not until Christmas break - his family’s going to visit and I’m trekking up to Boston to see my parents.

 **Tilialouisa** : You’re going to MA, too?? I’m dropping Fyodor off in Vermont for his break, then it’s an Alcott reunion for us :)

 **Leebythesea:** No way! OMG - Edgar's going up too, so maybe we can all hang out?

 **Quotheraven:**  That'd be great.

 **Tilialouisa:** You’re too sweet! I’d love to :)

 **Quotheraven:**  That'll be great.

 **Queenliestdead:**  omg is it great?

 **Gothicintheshell** : my mom’s organizing a lesbians for equal pay march in dc this weekend so i’ll be there helping n stuff

 **Queenliestdead:** mary can ur intense feminist mom adopt me

 **Nobody** : You’re fine with me tagging along?

 **Gothicintheshell** : totally! i’m glad you could come :)

 **Currerbell:** lou, i wish i was excited about seeing my sisters, and hg, i wish i couldn’t make it to england

 **Currerbell:** i’m going ALL THE WAY OVER THERE FOR FOUR DAYS

 **Currerbell:** my little sis anne got out of going (somehow) but it’s gonna be me + two older sisters + one younger brother and sister all disagreeing about the best marvel movie for 5 hours over unseasoned chicken

 **George4real:** i’m staying here.

 **George4real:** cuz let’s just say my house is gonna have DRAMA TO THE MAAAX

 **Wild(e):** i want to ask

 **George4real:** don’t

 **Currerbell:** WE GOT THIS WEIRD HISTORY FANFICTION SHORT STORY TURNED IN RIGHT BEFORE THE DEADLINE! VICTORY! ! !

 **Quotheraven:** Same! We’re all done, right? Good job!

 **Queenliestdead:** classes are DONE i need to PACK i am RELAXED

 **Queenliestdead:** and my phones bout to die from all this so HAVE A FAB BREAK YALL

 **Tilialouisa:** OH NO I FORGOT FYODOR DOESN’T HAVE A COMPUTER I NEED TO TURN THIS IN OH NO NO NO NO

 **Gothicintheshell:** IT’S DUE IN 3 MINUTES LOU I S AAAA

 **Queenliestdead:** GO GIRL GO GIRL GET THAT TURNED INNNNNN

 **Wild(e):** im having a panic attack for u LOU TURN IT IN

 **Tilialouisa:** MY COMPUTER IS LO

 **Tilialouisa:** SORRY, LOADING

 **Currerbell:** STOP TEXTING US AND TURN IT IN!!!!

 **Tilialouisa:** IT’S UPLOADING

 **Tilialouisa:** WHY COULDN’T WE HAVE TURNED IT IN IN CLASS, I AM ABOUT TO HAVE A STROKE, THIS IS TERRIBLE, THIS IS THE WORST DAY OF MY LIFE

 **Tilialouisa:** Phew! Got that in. Thanks for the support guys! Have a great break  <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> while writing this i heard brooklyn 99 was cancelled and i held off my depression until i finished this chapter. h aha,, i'm going to cry,


	5. mama shall be getting her drink on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updating this every 6 months is something I'm very proud of. thank you for reading!!! i lov comments!!

**_@annabellee: So glad I got to visit New England over break <3 Thank you to @edalpoe @loumayalcott and fyodor for visiting the athenaeum with me!!_ **

**_@maryshelley: is fyodor wearing short sleeves?_ **

**_@annabellee: ** _@maryshelley_** He feels no pain. It’s very impressive._ **

**_@queenlenore: edgar looks so cold sjkfjrekfj_ **

**_@edalpoe: ** _@queenlenore_** It was BELOW FREEZING_ **

 

**_Queenliestdead sent a DM to Guydevere at 8:29 am_ **

**Queenliestdead:** hey hey i’m on the train!!

**Queenliestdead:** i’m like 30min away r u at the station?

**Guydevere:** Yep, I got here a few minutes ago.

**Guydevere:** I can’t wait to see you again!

**Queenliestdead:** i can’t wait to ““““see you”””” too ;)))))))

**Guydevere:** And I you.

**Queenliestdead:** oooooh that was so ~formal~

**Queenliestdead:** i feel like i should send a sexy picture of my winter boots or smthn

**Guydevere:** If you feel inclined to do so.

**Queenliestdead:** ur lawyer speak...heart eyes

**Queenliestdead:** oh word putting off u cordially hitting on me

**Queenliestdead:** uhhh where r we doing thanxgiving dinner? bc neither of us can cook

**Guydevere:** My brother and his girlfriend made reservations at Bavette’s.

**Guydevere:** It’s a wonderfully overpriced restaurant so get ready to share one entree with the whole table and get no drinks.

**Queenliestdead:** pssshhhhhh i had a tiptastic week at work so mama shall be getting her drink on

**Guydevere:** I miss you, Lenore.

**Queenliestdead:** imy2 dearest

**Queenliestdead:** oh can u run toward me when u see me? i want this 2 b romantic as heeeeell

**Guydevere:** I’ll do my best.

 

**_@loumayalcott: Christmas wouldn’t have been Christmas without my sisters!!! @anbroncott @lizzieaclott @abbymayalc #orchardhouseforlife_ **

**_@annabellee: your house is so cute!!_ **

**_@loumayalcott: @annabellee thank you! it’s amazing_ **

 

**_@maryshelley: thanks for being my date @emilydickinson29 to #gayforequalpay_ **

**_@queenlenore: GET IT MARY...please tell me she goes to school w us ;)))_ **

 

**_Wild(e) sent a DM to Wellwellwells and George4real at 10:40 am_ **

**Wild(e):** hey so my dumb brother lives in chicago and he’s being dumb and wants to know if i want to do “““““thanks giv ing”””” or whatever tonight

**Wild(e):** ummm since we’re the only ones on campus either of yall want to go w me

**Wild(e):** please

**Wild(e):** im rich so i can drive  & buy actual dinner b4 we go bc all his food will be microwaved

**George4real:** A NIGHT W/ WILLIE WILDE????? THE WILDE-EST BRO KNOWN TO MANS???

**George4real:** COUNT ME IN

**George4real:** YOUR FRIENDSHIP IS THE ONLY GIFT I NEED

**George4real:** UNLESS YOU COUNT HEADPHONES BECAUSE I LOST MINE

**Wild(e):** thanks georgeanne

**Wild(e):** george

**Wild(e):** hg i know we.,,, never talk but ur on campus too so….if u wanna

**George4real:** herBERT FULLY LOADED DONT LEAVE US HANGIN

**Wellwellwells:** It’s very kind of you to extend the invitation, Oscar, but I don’t want to intrude.

**Wild(e):** youll actually be intruding by nOT going

**Wild(e):** please his roommates and friends are annoying n dumb and i want to show him that MINE are annoying and SMART

**Wellwellwells:** It’s strange, lots of people have been considering me a friend of late.

**Wild(e):** you dont have a car so u know its tru love bud

**Wellwellwells:** Thank you, Oscar, I’d enjoy going.

**George4real:** #GUYSNITEEE

 

**_@queenlenore: DARLING GUY <3 <3 <3 HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE YOU’RE WELCOME FOR MY PRESENCE _ **

 

**_Currerbell sent a DM to Actonbell at 1:49 pm_ **

**Currerbell:** i hate you for not being here

**Actonbell:** :) :) :)

**Currerbell:** you’re the only person who can formulate coherent arguments!!! without you, we’re just yelling at each other about which star wars movie is the best

**Currerbell:** NO ONE agrees with me that it’s revenge of the sith :(((

**Actonbell:** char you know i’m too pretty to watch those movies

**Actonbell:** have a fun dinner tho

**Actonbell:** me and The Boyfriend are going out to eat with his brother tonight

**Currerbell:** don’t have fun!

 

**_Currerbell sent a DM to Hemyway at 1:51 pm_ **

**Currerbell:** hey. hope oak park’s going cool. i need an opinion

**Hemyway:** it’s g

**Hemyway:** great

**Hemyway:** ive had FIVE arm wrestlign contests already whats better than taht

**Currerbell:** sounds better than mine. which is why i need an opinion - WHICH harry potter book is most boring?

**Hemyway:** boi order of te phoenix for sure

**Hemyway:** i fall asleep every time i try rereeading it

**Currerbell:** thanks! i thought i was taking a gamble by asking you

**Currerbell:** like, i didn’t know if you’d read them

**Hemyway:** waht lit major hasnt read harrry freaking potter

**Currerbell:** sorry to doubt you. have a good dinner!

**Hemyway:** weve had like 2 already

 

**_Queenliestdead sent a message to Wild(e) at 7:10 pm_ **

**Queenliestdead:** OSKAR WILD??

**Queenliestdead:** (w/ herb and georgie!!!!!!!)???

**Queenliestdead:** in mY chicago restaurant on thanxgiving ????

**Queenliestdead:** wHaT iS tHiS a CrOsSoVeR ePiSoDe

**Wild(e):** whOT THE HELL

**Wild(e):** WHERE ARE YOU

**Queenliestdead:** IM AT THE BAR AND I CAN SEE UR TABLE

**Queenliestdead:** IM WAVING

**Wild(e):** HI!!!

**Queenliestdead:** HI!!!!

**Wild(e):** ummmmm plz come eat with us !!

**Wild(e):** sorry wilde thang but im w/ the boyf tonight!!

**Wild(e):** w h e r e i s h e

**Queenliestdead:** @ the hostess station waiting for his brather

**Queenliestdead:** im getting my julep on babes

**Queenliestdead:** i’ll try to come over to you b4 i leave! thats fun

**Wild(e):** we’re finishing up + then going to my brothers tonight UgH

**Wild(e):** he’s a disaster but unfortunately he’s a gr8 bro so i cant ignore him

**Queenliestdead:** skgalfjerugre

**Queenliestdead:** oh my bf’s bro is here so i gotta go, i <3 u n have fun tnight!

**Wild(e):** w8 FACK

**Wild(e):** WHOS THE GIRL

**Queenliestdead:** the one holding his hand? uh probably his mom

**Wild(e):** stop im serious

**Wild(e):** oh shit

**Queenliestdead:** dude what’s wrong

 

**_Wild(e) sent a DM to Leebythesea at 7:16 pm_ **

**Wild(e):** hEYYY annabel!!!!!!!!!!

**Wild(e):** hope ur break is going Great!!!   
**Wild(e):** ummm can u send me a pic of eddie? ur boyfriend eddie?

**Wild(e):** in case i run into him so i can b like “oh i know annabel!!!” or smthn fun like that

**Leebythesea:** Sure!

**Leebythesea:** _Attached: 1 image_

**Wild(e):** fuck

**Wild(e):** *thanks!

 

**_Queenliestdead sent a message to Wild(e) at 7:20 pm_ **

**Queenliestdead:** dude i can see u visibly sweating wots wrong

**Wild(e):** THERES A SITUATION…….

**Queenliestdead:** UM OKAY???

**Wild(e):** I NEED TO TELL U

**Wild(e):** MEET ME GEORGE AND HG @THE BAR IN 1MIN

**Wild(e):** AND BRING MONEY BC UR GONNA NEED A DRINK

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
